


Good Night

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Cyrus and TJ always text each other to say good morning and good night. Often, that's enough.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://tjs-smitten.tumblr.com/post/182567051784/tj-and-cyrus-send-each-other-goodnight-and-good
> 
> Once again I'm writing one-shots instead of working on my WIPs. Nice.

****_**muffin boy:** Morning :)_

His vision still foggy from sleep, TJ smiled at his phone as he rolled over to answer Cyrus' text.

**_Me:_** _morning underdog, sleep well?_

**_muffin boy:_** _Yeah, did you?_

**_Me:_** _not bad. see you in school :)_

**_muffin boy:_** _:)_

And they, TJ knew, would probably be the only messages in their personal thread for the entire day. But they were enough. TJ pulled up his music app and hit shuffle as he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom before Amber could beat him in there. Across town, he guessed Cyrus was probably still in bed, as he had a shorter walk to school and showered at night to maximise his lie-in.

The day was pretty average. He met Cyrus outside school as usual, where they headed to home room before going their separate ways for their other classes. He had lunch with Cyrus, Buffy, Andi and Jonah as always. At the end of the day, he walked home with Cyrus, where they did some homework together before TJ headed home himself.

That night, as TJ got into bed, he opened his messages and selected Cyrus' thread.

_**Me:** night :)_

_**muffin boy:**_ _Good night, see you tomorrow :)_

TJ set his alarm, locked his phone and placed it on his nightstand. Everything was just as it always was, and just as it should be.

This was their pattern - every morning and every evening without fail, Cyrus and TJ would text each other. They weren't going out - not really. Each liked the other, and they had both, at some point, suspected that their feelings were reciprocated. But both were too afraid to voice their feelings, in case they were wrong, and their dynamic became uncomfortable. So, without discussing it, they had seemingly both agreed to simply be very close friends. Both secretly liked the idea of having each other on their mind at the start and end of each day, so ensured that it was true in their texts.

This had been going on for a little over a year, when one typical Friday evening, TJ sent his habitual message.

_**Me:** good night, sleep well :)_

He browsed idly through Instagram while he waited for a response. He felt surprised, as Cyrus' reply was usually almost immediate. Five minutes passed and TJ concluded he must be showering, or something. Fifteen minutes passed and TJ began to worry. Perhaps his phone was dead? He opened the message thread to find the dreaded words: read at 9:47pm. He went to the phone app and pressed Cyrus' name. It rang twice, but then the line went dead before it had even connected. TJ frowned and tapped a forefinger against the back of the phone. Why would Cyrus be ignoring him? He typed, _are you mad at me?_ then shook his head and deleted it. Instead, he quickly got dressed again, packed an overnight bag and slipped quietly out of the house.

He walked quickly until Cyrus' house appeared around the corner. TJ could see that Cyrus' bedroom light was on through the curtains, and he pulled out his phone and sent another text.

_**Me:** i'm outside_

The curtains pulled back almost immediately and Cyrus was framed in the window, silhouetted by the light behind him.

_**Muffin boy:** It's open_

As carefully as he could, TJ opened the front door, slipped off his shoes and tiptoed up the stairs to avoid alerting the adults. He tapped softly on Cyrus' bedroom door and peeked in. Cyrus was in his pyjamas, lying curled up on top of his duvet, facing the wall.

"Hey, muffin," he said gently. He crossed the room, lay down next to Cyrus and began to stroke his hair. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," mumbled Cyrus.

"Okay," said TJ, "except I think we both know that's not exactly true, don't we?" Cyrus rolled over to face him. TJ could tell immediately that he had been crying.

"I can't do this anymore," Cyrus said, and TJ's heart jolted.

"Do what?"

"Pretend," Cyrus practically whispered. "Pretend that I'm fine, pretend that it doesn't bother me that... that we're just friends."

"Oh," said TJ.

"I'm sorry if it makes things weird," Cyrus continued, a stray tear rolling down onto his pillow. "But I like you, TJ. Like, really like you."

"Cyrus, I like you too," TJ started to say, a trace of a smile appearing.

"No, I mean, I love it when you sing under your breath when you think no one can hear. I love how happy you look when we're doing homework, and I tell you you've got an answer right. I love the way your hand brushes against my arm when we walk, and all I ever want is to hold it. I like you in the way that makes me want to die right now, and I hate the thought of you going away and not talking to me because I told you all of that." Cyrus exhaled deeply at the end of this little speech and buried his face in his pillow. TJ did not remove his hand from Cyrus' head, and lay there silently, watching Cyrus' shoulders heave as he sobbed. TJ chose his words carefully.

"I love how excited you get when we watch documentaries, and how you talk over the narrator because you know it already. I love watching your dance classes, because I get to see a side of you no one else does. I love... how you hug your friends before they even tell you that they're sad. I love how brave you were tonight in telling me all of this." At this point, Cyrus lifted his head from his pillow. "And I hate that you've been worrying about this for so long when I feel exactly the same about you." Cyrus looked at TJ, his mouth slightly open in amazement. TJ pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "Want me to stay tonight?"

"Definitely," Cyrus said, his voice muffled.

"Good night, muffin."

"'Night, TJ."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment or hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please) - I take requests / prompts!


End file.
